This invention relates to a novel polyimide, method for preparing the same and high-temperature adhesive of the same. This invention particularly relates to very excellent adhesives having outstanding adhesive strength and high-temperature stability.
Since the polyimide prepared by reacting tetracarboxylic dianhydride with diamine has been traditionally excellent in various physical properties and thermal stability, it is hereafter expected for a wide use in the field where the high-temperature stability is required.
Although many polyimides developed up to this time have exhibited superior characteristics, they have demonstrated such merits and drawbacks on their properties that prominent high-temperature stability was accompanied by poor processability or the resin being prepared for improving the processability resulted in an inferior high-temperature stability and solvent resistance.
Therefore the object of this invention is to provide a novel polyimide having, in addition to its substantially outstanding high-temperature stability, prominent workability and further having excellent bonding strength and durability at high-temperatures for a long period.